Total Drama Final Destination 2: Dead Reckoning
by XtremeVelocity
Summary: Gwen, Cody, and Duncan return to help a new gang of friends evade the grim reaper's hold when a vision saves them from a terrible waterpark accident
1. The List Reborn

"Will you please hurry it up Gwen!" Duncan yells while blaring the horn in the SUV, the front of it had a large silver skull on it with wings coming out the side, a little custom placing. Cody sat in the back of the large van playing his DS as the cars motor ran. Gwen ran down the stairs of the house as she nearly tripped but held onto the banister.

"Close one." She says to herself as she passes the kitchen counter and out the door holding a towel across her shoulder. Her hair had grown down her back a little and still had that midnight blue streak in it. Her skin now had more color to it thanks to actually getting outside. She wore her all black bikini but with a pink skull on the back.

Cody quickly put his DS away as Gwen arrived into the SUV. "Hey Gwen." Cody says wearing a plain white t shirt and camo trunks.

Gwen smiled at him but noticed the other seats were empty. "Where is Sky and Paris?" Gwen asks buckling her seatbelt but it just snaps off. "Damn!"

"They said they would pick up the others and go in her mom's SUV. I don't know why you decide to tutor high school students in the first place, and even worse, we are using my money to take them on a trip to the water park, which has nothing to do with studying at all. Plus now your just ruining my car." Duncan says pointing to the seatbelt that is now torn.

Cody just chuckled in the back seat hearing them rant on about tutoring, the water park, and the torn seatbelt as he leaned back and played with Sierra's necklace he still wore. He kneaded and twirled it around his fingers as the car finally started to leave the driveway.

…

Sky drove across the freeway as now the tall waterslides of the park were seen in the horizon.

"There it is people! The world's fastest, biggest, deadliest waterslide in the entire world." Paris says tying her brown hair into a ponytail. "Today we conquer our fears and walk out anew."

"Actually you're the only one afraid of it." Davie says poking his head out from the backseat. Paris just rolls her eyes at him and looks out the window.

"I don't want any of you getting wobbly now you hear?" Paris yells to the back of the car, her Australian accent growing stronger.

Carlie just sat in the far back of the car and brought her camera up to her face. She waved her finger over the button of her camera as it went off and a photo slid out. As she looked at it showed nothing but blank darkness.

"It helps to take the lens cap off." Davie says as Carlie looks at the camera nothing the cap was still on and sighs setting it onto the floor of the car.

A phone chime is heard in the car now as Davie reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Talk to me."

"Where the hell are you guys!" Duncan's voice is heard screaming on the other end.

"Dude relax, we're almost there, remember we're Sky's cheap 4 seat economy car." Davie responds as Sky turns around to glare at him. "What?" He says looking back at her.

"Well just hurry up, we're already here." Duncan hangs up immediately now.

"He never says goodbye." Davie puts the phone back in his pocket as they continue along the freeway.

Suddenly the radio starts malfunctioning now as the numbers for the stations jump around randomly and one song plays.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_The music blared throughout the car as Paris quickly turned it off. "That was a bit bonkers." _

…

_Gwen, Cody, and Gwen sat around a table, each with a basket of fries. Cody struggled to open the ketchup bottle as he banged it against the table._

"_Dude, just let me open it." Duncan told him as Gwen was holding back laughs. _

"_No, I got it." Cody grunted as he pulled the cap off only to have a wave of ketchup splash onto him._

_Gwen could no longer hold back her laugh as she now fell out her chair laughing and Duncan pounded his fist onto the table in a giggle fit._

"_Yeah, yeah, that's really funny." Cody says grabbing several of the napkins and trying to wipe it off. _

_In the distance a group of friends were seen walking around the wave pool that was at the end of the waterslide. _

_One of them, with her own goggles and pink stripes in her hair, emerged from the water and spit some out._

"_5 minutes and 27 seconds, a new record. That's amazing Pixie!" A brunette girl shouts next to her as she presses on a stop watch. "How do you do that?"_

"_Not really that difficult." Pixie states as she makes her way to the shallow end of the pool. _

_Suddenly a buff looking red-head walks along the side of the pool to Pixie. "You guys, we're going on the waterslide, hurry up!" _

"_You know you don't have to rush us, it's a waterslide, not a plasma screen television." Pixie says stepping out the wave pool and putting her goggles around her neck. _

_Shawn just gives off a goofy smile as he walks away but is stopped by a dark skinned boy in light brown trunks. "Hey dude, let's go take a piss." Jaime tells him as he whispers._

"_Dude, it's a water park, just go anywhere." Shawn tells him as he scratches his ginger hair._

"_No, man, have you seen that episode of South Park? I'm not taking any chances." Jaime says walking back towards the men's restrooms._

"_Ok but if you stall us again I'm not waiting for you!" Shawn yells after him as he walks back to the waterslide line on the stairs. _

_Pixie and Lillyth stood in line waiting to get to the top of the top from the twisting staircase. Below them, the beams holding up the staircase were rusted and one of them started creaking slightly and bending. Many morbidly obese people began moving around on the top as one woman's bathing suit began to rip from her waist._

"_Oh that's a good sign." Pixie says as Lyllith giggles._

…

_Soon Davie, Carlie, Sky, and Paris finally arrived to the park now as they met up with the rest._

"_Well it's about time you guys showed up." Duncan says grumpily standing from the umbrella table. _

"_Someone got up in the wrong bed this morning." Sky says as Paris takes her skull beret out her hair as it falls out its ponytail. Duncan just crosses his arms as the vein on his forehead grows. _

"_Ok guys, can we just get on the slide now?" Gwen asks as Carlie takes a picture of her with the flash on. _

"_Oh, sorry, I forgot about the flash." Carlie says wiping her camera lens as Gwen stumbles around dazed. Cody walks up to them all now as a huge red blotch was still on his shirt. _

"_It didn't help." Cody says as he just takes his shirt off and stomps off to the slide. _

"_You boys seem to have yer' knickers in a bunch." Paris says walking behind them all._

_Carlie just snaps a picture of him and laughs as the gang begins to make there way towards the slide._

_In the wave pool at the end of the slide, the pump was shown connected to a large tank of chlorine where it kept the chlorinated levels of the water in tact. A fan spun around as the blades were going extremely fast letting the water pass by it. As it spun around, the hinge holding it in place began to loosen as the fan was now spinning a little bit off of its angle. _

_Skyler looked up at the height of the waterslide as a few of the obese people began to slide down. As they did, some of the bolts holding the slide pieces together began to unscrew and loosen from there holds. The wind picked up a little as her hair blew around and she saw the people sliding out from the slide and into the pool. One of the maintenance guys walked by with a large cart of cleaning supplies for when the park closes down and they clean the insides of the pool areas. A bottle of ammonia falls over on its side as a small trail begins to form from the water slide area to the maintenance room. _

"_Do you think they will let you get on there with your camera?" Davie asks Carlie Jo as they arrive at the waterslide. _

_Carlie takes the camera off and sets it on a bench above the wave pool. _

_Pixie, Lyllith, and Shawn arrive to the top of the slide now as it's almost there turn. "I can't believe I'm finally getting to get on this slide!" Lyllith screams out as begins jumping up and down. The rusted suspenders below began to grown even looser now. Another person is pushed down the slide as now 2 of the bolts holding the slide in place fall off and onto the ground below as another person is pushed down the slide and the slide wiggles a little now. _

"_How many times must I tell you, it's just a water slide!" Pixie yells now as Lyllith stops hopping. "Killjoy." She says turning back to the slide. Shawn looks around at everything below him as they are high up now._

_Some people playa round with a beach ball at the wave pool. The ball gets thrown too high in the air and hits the bench. The camera falls off and lands into the pool as the strap gets caught on the fan in the pump. The fan spins the camera around and spews a few of the pieces into the air. Some of them hit the pipes for the chlorine tank above as a chlorine leak now starts spilling out and mixes with the spilled ammonia to the maintenance rooms. Inside a worker is smoking a cigarette even though it clearly says 'No Smoking' on a sign above him. He taps it out and throws it into the trash can next to him. He leaves the room as he takes his jacket off and throws it at the rack. The force of the jacket causes the rack to fall on the trash bin and the cigarette falls out. A small table fan is on and blows the cigarette outside towards the ammonia and chlorine as the fumes are starting to come from the toxic mixture._

_Soon it was Lyllith's turn as she was ready to slide down. The small sign on the front of the slide said 'Keep legs and arms crossed at all times and don't raise your head'. The small bolts holding up the midsection of the slide soon gave way now as the middle of the slide slanted downward now pointing to the ground, all the water now spilling to the ground below as Lyllith was pushed down. _

"_I hope she doesn't die of excitement." Pixie says as Shawn laughs._

_The beams below now finally give way as suddenly the entire staircase begins to fall to the left. _

"_What the hell!" Shawn yells as everyone slides to the left of the staircase. Nervous screams are heard all over now as everyone tries to run back down the stairs. Another beam, however falls off it's hold as several people begin to fall to there death to the hard ground below. _

"_Holy shit!" Duncan yells as the group begins to run back down since they were already near the bottom. Lyllith however screams out of happiness and excitement as she slides down but soon she is met with a horrible fate as she falls out the slide and looks down to notice as her screams of joy turn into that of peril as she lands on an umbrella table getting impaled from the bottom up as the pole juts from out her mouth, blood seeping down the table. _

_People's screams are heard from all over the place the cigarette lands with the fumes of the ammonia and chlorine mixture causing a fire to the maintenance room. The top of the staircase shakes as Shawn slips on some of the water and starts falling down it. He looks up as he tries to stop himself from sliding but to no avail. Soon he is met with a similar fate as Lyllith except the edge of the other half of the slide slices the top of his head off and he plummets to the ground below. _

"_Did you just see that!" Davie yells pointing to Shawn's dead body._

"_We need to leave now!" Gwen yells as they start escaping. Above the staircase, Pixie struggles to hang on to the rail but the rusted end of it breaks off and she falls to her doom, landing hard on the pavement, her head cracking and splattering on the ground._

_Large crowds of people start scattering around now as they push Carlie into the wave pool. "Carlie!" Paris screams after her. She struggles to pull herself out but suddenly the maintenance room explodes sending a torrent of flames everywhere across the trail of the spilled mixture. The fumes reach to the chlorine tank as it also explodes, sending the bladed fan to Carlie as it slices through her face and she falls back into the pool, her blood mixing with the water as Paris covers her mouth form gagging. Jaime walks out of the bathroom now seeing all the carnage._

"_What in the hell is going on!" He runs outside but steps on 2 of the bolts that fell from the slide and falls holding onto his foot. Suddenly he looks up as a piece of the slide is broken off and falls down onto him, some of his innards are squished from him as they are seen sliding across the floor. _

_Davie and Cody hop across some of the tables as pieces of the slide are now falling everywhere. Fire spreads around the park like a bad infection as Gwen and Duncan go a separate way. A few large boat displays set up have come detached from the wire holds as the wire whips around through the air and slices through Paris as Sky was holding her hand. The top of her body slowly sliding off to the ground as another explosion happens. The other wire sends the boat directly at Davie as it sends him towards the wall and the boat is lodged into him, sticking to the wall. _

"_Shit! Gwen go for the exit!" Cody yells as Duncan trips over a few dead bodies. The tall beams around the park fall as one lands on Duncan as he falls, crushing him. The fire spreads throughout the park now as a flagpole is blown off the building hold and at Cody, impaling him through the ribcage as he falls towards Gwen who looks back at her friends bodies. _

"_Gwen, over there!" Skyler points to the exit as it breaks off and swings around on its hold and hits Gwen, smacking her across the air and hitting a building as Sky looks back at all the carnage and her vision goes dark._

…

_There all back at the park. _

_Everyone is chatting about and having a good time. _

_Skyler was about to yell to leave when suddenly Gwen yells instead. _

"_Guys we have to go now!" Gwen yells running off the staircase. _

"_What! Why! We're finally about to get on this thing!" Davie complains as the outburst causes a commotion. _

"_No you don't understand, we have to leave, I'll explain later." Gwen ensues on as Duncan and Cody follow Gwen who now runs off the stairs. Carlie, Davie, and Paris look at her unsure as Sky follows them._

"_Sky now where are you going?" Davie asks them in bewilderment._

"_Have you guys gone bonkers?" Paris asks as they follow them now running out the water park. _

_Pixie, Shawn, and Lillyth stand on top of the staircase looking down as they see Gwen, Cody, and Duncan._

"_Guys look over there!" Lyllith screams as she begins pushing past everyone else. Shawn and Pixie follow her eagerly as everyone moves out of the way._

"_I know them form anywhere." Lyllith screams following them. "Cody, Gwen, Duncan!" _

_They all turn around to see her._

"_Who are you?" Gwen asked them looking at her like a maniac. _

"_Oh my name is Lyllith, I'm such a huge fan of you guys!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as Cody and Duncan looked at each other confused. _

"_Wow, I didn't think anyone still remembered about tha-" Her voice stopped as an explosion happened. Many people were falling form the air as Jaime was seen rushing from the bathroom towards the gang. "Guys do you see that!" He yelled frantically as the rest of them began to run outside._

_Sky stared at Gwen the entire time…_


	2. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

Gwen lied her head on the couch watching the water droplets slide down her cold glass of water. The television was seen behind it, swiveled an distorted by the light bouncing of the water in the cup.

"And evidently there were no other survivors of this horrible accident. All we can say is that this proves that no matter where you go, death is all around us." The anchorman says on the news station as Gwen then chucks the remote at the screen. The remote bounces off and lands firmly on the carpeted floor.

Cody then appeared walking inside as Gwen sat up from the couch. "Gwen…?" He called seeing her disgruntled state.

The goth immediately spun around to see him close the door and released a breath she had been holding in. "Oh, Cody." She said almost relieved as she went over and hugged him. "I was still thinking about everything that had happened. I got lost in my own thoughts again." She removed a strand of midnight blue hair from her face as she sat back on the couch.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be fine alright. You, me, and Duncan have been through hundreds of close calls. I'm starting to think that we're really not even meant to die anymore." Cody says taking off his jacket as he sets it against the coffee table. "And if anything does happen you have nothing to worry about, after all you are last on the list remember?" Cody says with a smile that would give people in hell hope.

Gwen looked back at him and smiled too but then it started to fade as she looked down at the magazine. On the front cover was a large truck . She tossed it aside and slumped forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

It wasn't before long when Duncan emerged from the living room without a shirt on. He had a can of Cola in his hands and a torn up pair of shorts on.

"Do you ever wear shirts anymore?" Cody asks jokingly as Duncan just crushes the can.

"Your just jealous that you'll never see pecks like these on you." Duncan says walking back towards the kitchen.

Cody shrugs as he leans on the back banister of the couch. Soon a little girl with long black hair and an Elmo shirt comes wobbling in. On her shirt is red liquid from a popsicle she has in her hand.

"Aw, come here you!" Cody says picking up the girl and wiping the melted popsicle from her shirt.

Gwen looked at them both smiling.

"You know something Gwen?" Cody asked her still wiping away at the little girl's shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Duncan is rather sexy with his defined pecks." Cody said as Gwen fell to the floor laughing.

…

A loud ringing of a school bell is heard as a wave of kids come crowding out of their classes. Lillyth and Pixie were seen walking out of one class.

"Did you get invited to Chris's party?" Lillyth asked overly excited as usual as she stopped at her locker.

"Chris is having a party!" Pixie shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, everyone knew about it, well I guess not you of course." Lillyth said taking out a large book from her locker and then closing it.

Pixie sighed and began walking away. "How come I'm always the last to find out when a party is going on?"

"Don't be sad Pixie, if you can't go then I won't either, we can just stay at my house." Lillyth begins walking but stops as some of her hair was caught in the locker door and she gets pulled back by it.

"No I don't want you to suffer to, especially on a Friday night." Pixie says walking off as Lillyth pulls again on her hair but instead the entire locker door falls off. Lillyth looked around herself as she began to run off now.

Shawn was seen walking around as he put up a poster of an upcoming football game up in the hallway. He then saw Pixie walking by and ran up to her seeing her in a depressive state.

"What's wrong with you?" Shawn asks with his goofy smile.

"Nothing towards your concern." She begins to walk faster leaving Shawn in the dust behind her.

…

Davie sat back in his seat trying to balance a pencil on his nose. The room was quiet as Gwen walked around the study hall area looking at the books. Paris tapped her pencil against her lip repeatedly but soon gave up and tossed the pencil aside.

"Ey, I don't understand why we have to learn this crud anyway! I mean, the only time we need to find X is if we are a pirate." Paris says turning over her blank paper.

Gwen stared down at her own textbook for a minute and dropped it. "I never understood why either."

"You're the worst tutor ever." Davie says still staring at the ceiling to balance the pencil on his nose.

"Hey! I took you guys to the water park."

"Yeah and that was really fun." Davie says sarcastically.

"Well then, that's enough for this day I guess." Gwen says as they all immediately stand up and run out the door except for Skyler who walks towards Gwen.

"Uhm, Gwen?" Sky says as Gwen picks up her bag.

"Oh hey Skyler, what's wrong?" Gwen asks noticing her worried tone.

"Well, you see, I've been wanting to talk to you. It's about what happened at the water par-" Sky couldn't finish in time before Cody had walked in carrying a messenger bag around his shoulder.

"Come on Gwen, we have the night class to take." Cody says frantically before running back out the door. Gwen checks her watch and a look of hurried nervousness sweeps over her.

"Oh my god I forgot! Uhm sorry Sky have a nice weekend!" Gwen yells as her voice gets weakened as she runs down the hall of the school.

Skyler lets out a sigh as she looks up at the ceiling. One of the lights above flickers and malfunctions as it turns off on it's own.

…

In a nearby house, a party is going on. The lights are all on and the music going on loud inside.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor! _

Lillyth is seen falling forward onto the kitchen counter laughing her head off as she takes a sip of the punch inside of a birthday cup.

"Oh, my, god! Shawn! Come here!" Lillyth screams as Shawn is seen burrowing his way through a dancing crowd.

"Lil' are you ok?" Shawn asks looking up and down at her. Her hair a total mess and her skirt falling off her left shoulder.

"Oh -hiccup- of course I'm alright. Just relax…..hey….have you always had orange hair?" Lillyth asks pointing towards his head.

Shawn looks at her and the cup in her hands and takes it away before sniffing it. He then puts the cup to his lips taking a sip of it. "What the hell? It's spiked!" Shawn says setting the cup down. "We need to get you home right now." Shawn takes her arm but instead she pulls it back.

"Noooooo! I don't -hiccup- don't want to go home, I wan to, to ,to go, to the bathroom!" She yells holding her mouth and rushing to the back of the house. As she runs she knocks a large platter into the sink as it lands on the drain, blocking it. Her arm also hit's the side of the faucet making it turn on as water begins to fill up into the sink.

Shawn stands there shaking his head as he turns around and looks at the punch bowl.

"OK EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" A rather skinny teen boy with fire patterned swim trunks and no shirt on yells while standing on the couch. "EVERYONE THE PARTY HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE POOL!" He screams now as everyone else rushes outside and doing flips and such into the pool. Shawn looks back at the bathroom door and then rushes outside. Everyone pushes through the sliding glass door one by one, the door's hinge soon becomes loose now as it gets crooked.

The boy looks around at the kitchen in amazement. "Jeez, these people sure can party." He opens up the dish washer and piles a bunch of silverware inside before running to the backyard.

_Push me again _

_This is the end_

_Here we go here we go here we go, now _

Lillyth vomits repeatedly into the toilet as the toilet lid lies on the back of her head. Soon she finishes empting the contents of her stomach as he lifts the lid up and her vision is blurred. She lays her hand on the tide of the bathtub to stand as she wobbles to the door opening it and stumbling out. The sink in the kitchen has now began to overfill as water pours down the sides of the counter and creating a huge puddle on the floor.

Outside all of the people have filled up the pool and the speakers around continue to blare out the music.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOOOR! _

Lillyth stumbles around woozily as she reaches the kitchen. Upon reaching it she steps directly into the puddle of water. She falls backwards and lands on the dishwasher as many sharp knives are stabbed straight into her back and arms. She lets out a deafening scream as she feels her back get penetrated, however her screams are only drowned out by the sounds of the music.

"Help me!" She yells struggling to stand but the silverware has become caught in the spinning water fan under the dishwasher. Her blood seeping down the side of the dishwasher and around the floor. Her tears begin to slide down her face as the pain doesn't end and she continues to struggle to stand.

Shawn stands outside as worry strikes him about Lillyth's drunken condition. He walks back to the door and tries to open it but the jammed hinge has made it so it won't open all the way. Shawn tries to squeeze his buff body through it but to no avail.

_Skin to skin, blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in and now you're here _

Lillyth pushes her self once more as the silverware finally becomes unhooked from the water jets. She stumbles out the kitchen to Shawn's sights as he then pushes himself through the door and to Lyllith. "Lil' what happened to you!" Shawn says seeing her covered in bloody marks and some of the silverware stuck inside of her. He immediately takes her out the back as the door finally comes off its hold and lands on the leg of the speaker hold as it blares music so loud it vibrates itself off of the platform.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Shawn screams as the speaker falls off and lands on Lyllith's head crushing it. Her body lies on the ground with the speaker firmly planted on the brains of her head.

_Let the bodies hit the floooooooor! _

The speaker gave off one final note before shutting off.


	3. Crossboned

The florescent light bulbs above everyone gave off a slight buzzing noise only made louder by the silence of everyone in the classroom. Shawn stared out the window as the football field was seen in the distance. He flipped his pencil around his fingers as soon the school bell rang loudly in the classroom.

"Ok everyone have a nice day, remember tomorrow is the big test, remember to study." The teacher tells everyone as a herd of kids come rushing out the classroom. All except Shawn who is the last to leave, holding his bag across his shoulder forlorn. The once permanent goofy smile now gone from his face.

"Shawn!" Pixie screams from behind him making him turn around. "Shawn, you feelin' alright?" Pixie asks knowing what happened during the weekend to Lyllith.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Shawn says with total denial in his voice as his pace quickens.

"You know, if you don't want to play in the game tonight I can tell coach, I'm sure he will understand." Pixie says trying to catch up with the buff ginger but can't.

"I'm telling you I'm fine! Jeez." Shawn makes it outside as he pushes the door open hard causing it to swing open and hit the football game poster hard. It hit it on an area with the painting of a kid and the impact on the paper made it look like the kid was crushed.

Pixie just looked outside and back at the poster as she shook her head and walked off.

…

Carlie Jo snapped a picture of the football field from her camera as she sat in the bleachers next to Davie and Paris.

"Well, let's just see how America tosses the ol' pigskin around." Paris says leaning back onto the bench behind her.

"Uhm…it's called a football." Davie says as suddenly a football goes hurtling at him but barely misses as it bounces off the steel bench making it shake roughly. "Hey man, watch it!"

"Sorry!" A voice is heard calling from below as Davie grabs the ball and throws it back at them.

"Well they seem to handle it well." Carlie says as she snaps multiple pictures.

The men around the field plug up the electric scoreboard as it starts flickering on. Carlie snapped a picture as she then looked back down at the photo just taken on the screen of her camera. It showed only some of the lights lit up so that the grid spelled 'dIE'. Carlie looked back up at the scoreboard but it was normal by then.

Skyler soon appeared now as she sat next to the gang.

"Finally, where have you been?" Paris asks her as the people below begin to drive around the field to draw the lines around the field.

"Just thinking, that's all. Did you hear about the girl that died at Chris's party?" Sky said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it was the same one we saw at the water park wasn't she?" Davie says now sitting up.

"Yeah, it's…strange." Carlie says looking back down at the camera.

…

In the locker rooms below, Shawn was inside getting ready for the big game. The night sky had finally swallowed the sky whole and Shawn gazed up at it with his large orange football suit on and twirled his helmet in his hands. A flag with a skull and crossbones was raised up at one side said 'Pirates' and the other said 'Jaguars'.

"And we're going to go out there and crush the Jaguars like the wusses they are!" An old short and bald man yells out as the rest of the teams screams back and begins running out to the field. Shawn then feels a hand on his shoulder that make shim jump and he swiftly turns around.

"Dude, relax its me." Jaime says putting his arms up.

"Oh, whew, sorry man." Shawn looks down at his helmet and back up at Jaime.

"Hey listen, I heard about what happened to Lyllith, are you ok?" Jaime asks setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's alright. You know, sometimes you just can't save people. You can't change the course of their life." Shawn says sliding the helmet on.

"You can change your own though, now go out there and crush the Jaguars man." Jaime says sliding a cigarette out his hand.

Shawn nods before rushing out to the field. A man across the field stops the mobile that cuts all the grass on the field and turns the key to the off position but doesn't take it out. He hops off and opens a can of beer as he leans on the side of it and vomits as he is clearly drunk now. He sets the rest of the six pack on the platform next to the window of the mobile.

The game starts now as the first tackle sets off on the game.

"This has got to be thee most violent game ever." Davie says watching the black and orange people on the field tackle and beat down each other.

Soon the referee blew the whistle as it was time for the players to reset the field. As they do the score sign was starting to malfunction as some of the lights turned off and others turned on.

"Why does everything at this school always break?" Skyler asks watching the sign flicker. She felt another wind pass by her shoulder as she was frozen a little by the weird, dark feeling of it.

Below, Shawn stood in front of the large linebacker man as he headed in for the tackle.

"Come on Shawn! Get your head in the game!" The coach yells from the sidelines as this makes Shawn think about what happened to Lillyth. 'HEAD in the game'. The linebacker then grabbed him and tossed him aside easily as he fell to the ground.

Over on the side lines the drunken janitor wobbled around and vomited as he fell onto the key turning it on the machine as the engine started. The starting of the engine made it all vibrate as the six pack began to move to the edge.

The referee blew the whistle as he counted the toss as a foul. Everyone started resetting the field as the team mate set the football in front of Shawn as he started to set for the kick to the goal line. Shawn runs forward and thrusts out a kick as he sends the ball into the air.

The ball flies through the goal line but also hit's the face of the electric score sign as it bounces back off and hit's the machine used to make the lines on the field. The 6-pack fell off and landed on the accelerator pedal as it sped off.

The crowd cheers as Shawn turns around towards the team.

"You ever get that feeling when you know something really bad is about to happen?" Skyler asks Paris but the crowd is cheering too loud to hear her.

The machine runs into the post of the scoreboard as it bashes it off the ground. Sparks fly everywhere from the sign as it begins to plummet downward onto Shawn.

"OH MY GOD!" Carlie screams as she sees it fall.

"Look out!" One of the team mates yell as the sign crushes the unexpected Shawn. The grass getting coated in the bloody innards of Shawn's body. A bloody helmet rolls across the field as the crowd begins screaming and running from the bleachers to see what happened.

Only Sky sits there completely frozen in fear in her seat.


	4. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Screams

"So he died basically?" Duncan says as him, Cody, Gwen, and Lillyth sit in front of a coffee shop.

"Yes! It was like, out of nowhere." Lillyth says holding her head as she leans against the coffee table. Cody holds his chin nervously sitting back on his chair.

"And I've heard everyone around school talking about some girl that died at Chris's party too. I don't know it may be just a coincidence." Lillyth says as she takes a sip of coffee and sighs as the wind blows by several leaves from the ground.

Suddenly a loud whirring noise is heard making Gwen jump as she turns around to sees a bunch of coffee beans being chopped up in a sonic blender and starts to breath heavily as she feels an all too familiar chill rush along her spine.

"No." Gwen says as she notices something. "This can't be happening again."

"What are you talking about?" Lillyth asks staring at Gwen in confusion as Cody and Duncan already know what she's about to say.

"Listen, you and your friends are in danger." Gwen says as she grabs Lillyth by the hand.

"Does this have something to do with the water park?" Lillyth asks as she remembers her vision and Gwen seeming to know what would happen before it actually did as well.

"Yes. A few years ago me, Cody, Duncan and a group of our friends from that show 'Total Drama' went on a cruise liner. When that boat took off I had a vision that it would explode and sink like a failed fourth of July attempt. Me and a group of my friends got off that boat and when we did it exploded, just like in my vision." Gwen says as the temperature outside seems to have dropped.

"S-so, what are you saying, you survived, you should be happy." Lillyth says stirred up and shaken from the story like a little kid who just saw the 'Jigsaw' face outside their window.

Gwen shook her head forlornly back and forth. "No. A month later everyone of my friends who got off that boat started dying in weird accidents. They died in the exact order they were meant to die if they stayed on the cruise."

Lillyth wanted to not believe it, no matter how crazy it sounded, but the vision she had kept repeating in her mind over and over. What was their for her to believe in?

"Your saying we can't stop this?" Lyllith says as Cody looks down at his necklace from Sierra and wipes his eye. "Uh listen, I got to go alright? I'll meet with you guys later." Cody says before walking off.

"Cody what's wrong?" Gwen asks as Cody walks into the street and turns around.

"This stuff messes with your head Gwen." Cody says as a car suddenly zooms by and blaring the horn making Cody jump and turn back around. The car barely misses him as he stands there breathing fast and runs across the street now to the safety of the sidewalk.

"He still has issues." Duncan says taking one last sip form his cup before crushing it and tossing it aside.

"Lillyth, you had a vision that day too didn't you? That's why you wanted to talk to me isn't it?" Gwen asked at the risk of sounding insane.

Lillyth nodded at this as suddenly Gwen stood up still holding her hand and started running. "Then you know who's next!" Gwen yells as Duncan starts running after them.

"Hey wait up!"

At the school during class the teacher sat at her desk as the students all wrote steadily on their papers. Pixie, Davie, and Carlie Jo sat in class as Davie was too busy…doing nothing and Pixie had the death of Shawn racing through her mind repeatedly. Outside the yard workers were around as they plugged in a large wood chipper as it whirred on and they began tossing tree branches into it. They used large clipping shears to trim the branches off an overgrown tree.

Pixie got too lost in her thoughts as the teacher suddenly called out her name. "PIXIE!" The teacher yells as she snaps out of her trance and looks up quickly as if she sat on a thumbtack.

"Are you alright?" The teacher asks as Pixie immediately stands up and takes her skateboard from the side of the table.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Pixie says quickly rushing out of the classroom.

Outside Gwen, Duncan and Lillyth were rushing across the street to the front of the school campus.

"Are you truly sure this is going on?" Lillyth asks becoming a little unsure of the events taking place. I mean would you be?

"Yes, just trust me. I need you to remember to your vision of who died." Gwen says as she hears the chopping of the tree branches suddenly making her jump and look at the wood chipper as a flashback of the coffee beans in the blender wash through her mind.

"Lillyth you have to tell me right now, who's next?" Gwen asks as Lillyth just holds her head shaking back and forth.

"I-I don't remember, I mean, I know how everyone died but, I mean." As she gathered her thoughts Duncan looked up at the campus where there was only one window open.

In the classroom, Davie raises his hand to ask a question. "Uhm, Ms. Henderson? Can we like, turn on a fan or something? It's hotter than the devil's momma's pussy in here." He says as the class erupts in laughter only making the teacher give him a stern look and just picks up a window fan placing it on the open window. She pulls the wire across the room plugging it inside the wall across the room as the fan starts to spin blowing air into the classroom. The teacher walks back and slams a detention slip on his desk. As the fan spins it starts to slowly reel off the edge of the window slightly.

"Really?" Carlie asks Davie who continues to look down at his paper.

Pixie arrived outside as she put her board down and skated down the steps off the school only to meet with Jaime who ditched class and stood on the walls of the school.

"Pixie! What are you doing out here?" He asks putting a joint to his face and inhaling as he breathes smoke out through his lips.

Pixie stared at the ground forlorn as she spoke through her teeth. "I just, I can't concentrate with what happened to Shawn. It's like…you can die any moment you know." Pixie says as the window fan above starts to slide more to the edge, the wire on the end of the wall tugging out the wall a little.

The workers leave the wood chipper now as they leave it on, the blades inside still spinning rapidly.

"I know exactly what you mean." Jaime says looking down at a picture of his father. "You know, people real close to you sometimes die before you even know them."

"I'm sorry Jaime,, I already know." Pixie says but Jaime puts his arms up.

"No really it's alright." He smiles taking another inhale from the joint.

Suddenly Gwen rushes into them now as Lillyth followed behind. "OOF!" Lil' says as Duncan arrives trying to help them up. "I'm so sorry!" Gwen says as she looks at Pixie and Jaime.

"Hey wait, don't we know you?" Gwen says as Pixie's face lights up suddenly.

"Yeah you're the girl from Total Drama we saw you at the water park!" Pixie says as Jaime looks onward.

"Oh yeah huh?" Jaime says simply as above them the fan had moved so that it now fell from the windowsill. Carlie Jo and a few other students stood up to see it fall.

"Look out!" Gwen says as she grabs Pixie pulling her to the side as the fan suddenly stops falling several feet from where Pixie's head was. The fan being hung by the wire. The plug slowly began to pull out of the outlet.

"What the hell!" Duncan says looking up at the fan dangling by the orange cord as suddenly the cord detaches and begins to fall. Carlie turns around only for the cord to wrap around her neck and pull her out the window.

Davie gets out the seat rushing to grab her but she is dragged out as she is seen falling in the air.

"Oh my god!" Jaime says as she lands in the wood chipper. Blood and guts being spewed out through the opening as a broken camera is spewed out from it as well. Sliced up film flying through the air in a bloody confetti film party.

"CARLIE!" Davie screams from a top through the window as Lillyth holds her mouth to hold back her scream and collapses to her knees.


	5. A New Plan

"That is ridiculous." Davie says as the gang is now in Gwen's van driving down the road.

"I'm serious! That's why those deaths were happening, and its going to happen to us too if we don't do something about it." Sky says worriedly now as Paris leans her head on her hand looking out the window of the car seeing a few others pass by. One little girl in the car now had a little Barbie doll as she was twisting the head of it around in circles.

Sky saw this as well now as a strange aura was felt now making her start to break out in a cold sweat.

"Ok, ok, I get that everything we went through was pretty harsh but for crying out loud, death coming back to take us?" Jaime says now tossing a blunt out of the window as a car runs over it, crushing the ashes at the end.

"I know it sounds weird but, you have to trust me." Sky says now as Duncan who was sitting next to Gwen in the passenger seat took a bite out of a Dorito and looked onward out the windshield not saying a word.

The car suddenly made a swerve and screech as it almost hit a kid on a bike. "WATCH IT!" The kid yells back at the car as it kept driving off.

"Yeah, death is the one we should be worried about." Davie says laughing as Gwen scowled and just kept driving while looking into the side mirror.

"Ok, Let's just say that what you're saying is really true." Paris says seaming to stop in mid-sentence now with her arm shaking like she was just burned with a hot spatula. "Out of us, who's next?" She asks seriously now looking all the way forward from the back seat.

Skyler could still feel her glare on the back of her head now as she tried to remember back to her vision, however much she really didn't want to. "I-I can't tell…" She says now as Paris just drops her hand on her lap frustrated. "Really? You tell us we're going to die and now suddenly you can't even help us about it?"

"Hey, calm down alright." Jaime says but Paris just ignores him.

"I think it would probably be in your responsibility to be bale to tell us who's going to die at least." Paris says mad now as Skyler suddenly snaps.

"I'm trying to bitch!" She screams at her now.

"Ok you both are acting like homicidal maniacs right now." Davie says as he is met with a slap to his face and suddenly screams erupt all around the backseat.

"HEY!" Duncan yells suddenly from the front seat to break the argument. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S NEXT! Cuz' we're all on the same list, all of us!" He says sternly as the entire van drops with dead silence.

"Crap….really?" Pixie says breaking the silence a little now in the back as the only thing audible were the tires on the asphalt outside.

"Wait….the fan." Skyler says thinking back to Carlie Jo's death. "That fan was supposed to land on you Pixie, yeah you died after Shawn in my vision but I intervened."

"So it skipped her." Gwen says now with her midnight blue lipstick lips smiling now.

"Skipped her? What the hell does that mean?" Davie asks frantically in the backseat.

"If you intervene in someone's death when they're next then it skips that person, and moves to the next." Gwen says as her smile fades now.

"Ok then." Davie suddenly has a look of realization on his face. "I've watched a lot of Death Note, and I think I may have an answer to his. What if, and I'm speaking purely hypothetically…someone dies out of order?" He asks as everyone glances at each other with questionable looks. "Think about it, if death has a plan, a list that it has to go by, and someone just screws it up by deciding to die in the middle of the list, don't you think it would stop."

Before anyone could say a word, the radio began to change to a bunch of different channels on its own before one song plays. " LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOOOOOOR! " The radio sounds of as Gwen immediately shuts it off. When the she does the van starts to stop now as everything turns off.

"What happened?" Duncan asks seeing the car stopped.

"The battery just died!" Gwen says trying to turn the keys on the stopping vehicle but in vein.

"Mhm, this is the grim reaper at his best." Jaime says jokingly still not buying it.

"Well that's dandy, I mean someone in this car is about to get really whacked now huh?" Davie looks around before pointing at Jaime seeing him chuckling and looking out the window and whispers to Skyler and Paris. "Its him."

They all laugh now as Gwen pulls her cell phone out dialing it. Across the street some kids were setting their bikes up on a bike rack. The chain lock on one of the bikes comes a loose and falls to the ground now as the bike starts rolling slowly out to the street backwards.

"Cody?" Gwen says on the fifth ring now as Cody was lying on the couch with the black haired baby on his chest. "Hello?" He answers.

"Yeah, uhm, listen the van just freaking died on us, can you come with your truck?" She asks pulling out the number for AARP.

"Oh sure." Cody says before standing up and turning the television off and picking Fate up in his arms. "Let's go girl." He says leaving as several kids ride their bikes nearly running him over as he heads for the truck.

Back with the gang.

Jaime pulled a cigarette out his pocket now about to light it but Paris' hand covered his mouth now. "Not in the car dude!" She says as Jaime rolls his eyes and opens the door to get out. "Fine, fine!" He says annoyed closing the door behind him. Around the corner a large street sweeper truck was turning and coming down the street as the bike rolled backwards now into the middle of the street. Jaime struggling to get the lighter to flare up.

"Sky, can you remember who's next now?" Gwen asks calmly as Skyler holds her head now struggling to think back to the deaths.

"Damn it, light up!" Jaime says flicking the switch multiple times now as it only sparked.

The street cleaner finally make sits way on the street and runs over the bike crushing it as the front wheel pops off.

"Who's next Skyler?" Paris asks now as outside Jaime finally got it to light.

"GOT IT!" He yells as the fire erupts from the lighter. Suddenly the sweeper under the cleaners spins to rapidly it propels the tire across the street towards Jaime now, hitting him square on the neck as his head snaps and turns around backwards. His face looking at everyone in the car but his body facing the opposite way.

"Holy shit!" Davie yells as the wheel hits the window of the car, shattering it. Davie backs up and falls out the car door as Pixie sees it and puts her hands to her mouth crying.

"Jaime! Jaime…was next." Skyler says now suddenly remembering the order as she just stares at Jaimes body until it finally falls.


End file.
